


Operation Hospital Honeymoon

by lil_aber_lisa



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_aber_lisa/pseuds/lil_aber_lisa
Summary: When Will survives a brain tumour and marrying his love on his deathbed, a honeymoon is not on it's cards... or so Will thinks.





	1. Mexico/Chicago

Sonny stared intently at his husband sleeping soundly, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath. Relief cascading continuously over Sonny that Will didn’t die, that watching Will flatline and the paddles jolting his lifeless body wasn’t in vain. Every now and then he would touch Will’s hand or brush his hair away from his face to anchor himself to reality, to reaffirm, “this is real” he whispers.

Will stirred and his eyes fluttered open and he murmured “hheeyy”  
“Hey there beautiful, how you doing?” Sonny asked while smiling  
Will pulled Sonny towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, he began to smile and as they parted he answered “much better” and Will tapped the anchor that was still attached to his hospital gown whilst staring lovingly into his husbands eyes . 

The silence was broken by Will’s stomach growling  
“Sorry” Will whispered apologetically.  
“Don’t be, you missed dinner, you were sleeping so soundly I wanted to wake you in case… well if you…”  
“Sonny, the machines would blast alarms and bells if I even skip a heartbeat, I’m alive” Will said smiling and reaching his hand out for Sonny’s. He knew Sonny was going to be very protective for a while, that was a reason why if he had died; he was calm with the knowledge that Ari would be looked after by her dad.

“So what you fancy?” Sonny enquired, lacing his fingers with Will’s.  
“You” Will answered and smiled causing Sonny to roll his eyes at the mushiness but secretly loved Will like this. Before Sonny could reply Williams’s stomach rumbled once more loud and long, Sonny laughed.

“I think your stomach wants something else”  
“It’s late, not sure I will get anything.”  
“You leave that to me.” Sonny rose, kissed Will’s cheek and headed out scrolling through his contacts for a number.

After some time had passed, Sonny waited by the lift until the delivery person came through and handed him their order  
“Thanks, sorry it’s so late” Sonny handed him an extra $20 tip, the delivery guy smiled and left.

Sonny made his way back into Will’s room, who was staring at his IPad.  
“Are you still working on your article about Caroline?”  
“Yeah, just the last few edits and checking, would you give it a read through?” 

Sonny pulled the tray on wheels across the bed and planted the take out on it  
“Of course, but Will I am sure it will be great, like all the articles you do” He replied kissing Will’s temple.

With eyes closed, Will smiled and slightly blushed at the kind words of Sonny, the smell coming from the take out caused his stomach once more to rumble.

“I adore you, but can we eat? What you get?”  
“Well I know it’s not our usual takeout, but it was the quickest thing to get here” Sonny pulled out the foiled wrapped foods and let Will unwrap his like presents on Christmas morning.  
“Tacos, corn on the cob and… a tub of?”  
“Pozote, I thought you could start with that in case you weren’t up for solid foods”  
Will smiles tenderly at his husband “Sonny, you’ve taken care of me so much, how am I ever going to repay you?”

Sonny scrapped his chair along the floor getting closer to Will and responded “Continue to love me and be my husband that’s the best repayment ever.”  
Will pulled playfully on Sonny’s shirt drawing him nearer and whispered “Husbands for life” and kissed gently at the corner of Sonny’s mouth.

“Husbands for life” Sonny replied and sat back to enjoy his taco whilst glancing through Will’s article. As Sonny took a bite of his taco and continued reading he made mixed noises of agreement and enjoyment from his food, Will was taking the opportunity to enjoy his, having chosen the taco over his soup, savouring the aroma and the taste tingling on his tongue.

Will glancing at Sonny and back to his food for a moment his mind wandered to a memory 

…………………………………………………………..Flashback………………………………………………………………………………

Sonny held Will’s hand as they walked along the Chicago Street one evening, cars beeped and chugged along.

“Will I am so sorry, I don’t know why they didn’t have out reservation, I wanted it to be so special.”  
Sonny slipped his hand away from Will’s ashamed and rushed ahead back in the direction of their hotel.

Will loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button before rushing after Sonny and holding him by his shoulders when he caught him  
“Hey, hey, no don’t do that, the sentiment and gesture was there, I loved it and love you. Look we can eat anywhere and I will still have a good time because I am with you okay?” Will said using his right hand to lift up Sonny’s chin for them to make eye contact and Will saw the small pout he wore.

“Sonny Kiriakis, I adore you.” And he lent forward and kissed Sonny, Sonny’s pout soon changed to a smile as he deepened the kiss with Will, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him closer whilst the other rested in its favourite spot, half way on Will’s check and the rest nestled in Wills blonde hair.

A few minutes pass and they break free and decide to look for somewhere else to eat. They had reached the periphery of Grant Park and there sat a food truck selling Mexican cuisine.  
“There you go, we can have tacos and enjoy the parks view.”  
“Really? You want tacos?”  
“Sonny I don’t need fancy, yeah once in a while is nice, but so is comfort… come on.” Will said smiling and pulling Sonny along to the truck.

…………………………………………………………..End Flashback…………………………………………………………………………

Will back in the hospital bed took his last bite of this taco and reminisced walking through the park with their tacos and finding the large fountain to sit by. A large smile grew on his face and a light chuckle escaped, which caused Sonny to look up from the article and watched bemused at Will.

“You okay there hun?” Sonny asked  
Will gazed at Sonny and apologized “Sorry, I well… can you remember Chicago?”  
“Chicago? Which time?”  
“Grant Park and tacos”  
“Oh yeah, I hated that lakeside restaurant didn’t have our reservation, messed up my surprise for you.”  
“But we had a good night in the end, that fountain, those tacos, this really amazing man I got to spend my evening and night with. At the time I was imagining so many places we would visit together, God Sonny I am so sorry I messed that up for us.

Will’s emotions and demeanour quickly changed and he pushed the tray away and turned himself away from Sonny, pulling at his sheets closer to him.

Sonny concerned at how quick Will’s reaction happened he closes the IPad and clambers onto the bed. He leans over to William’s ear and whispers  
“Hey, hey, don’t go there.” He pulled at Wills shoulder, who turned himself over and they lay face to face and brushed Wills cheek.

“My love, we’ve combatted so much since then, yeah we lost time, but look where we are.”  
“The hospital?”  
Sonny swatted Will lightly “Will, I mean where WE are, married, we are back where we should be, your valentines card conveyed it. We’ve swerved a few times, but the road has led us back to one another and Will if we need to swerve again, this time it will be together.”

Will nodded unable to speak, Sonny caressed Will’s cheek knowing his husband so well, and he knows this will play on his mind a lot.  
“Stop thinking about it, you hear me, no more beating yourself up for the past, we have a future and a holiday with our daughter to plan. Watching you flat-line and they unable to resuscitate took me back to when you got shot.”

“I know that feeling, you getting stabbed, Sonny I know I can’t change things and I will be forever sorry for hurting you, hurting us, but you are right. I am so grateful to be alive for one thing, but that I am able to show you my love.”

Will leans forward and peppers Sonny with kisses, Sonny pulls at the bed covers away from Will and swiftly unties his gown as their passion intensifies revealing Wills bare chest.  
“You are gorgeous”  
“For someone who was shocked several times and died” Will quipped  
“Shhhh, stop killing the mood” Sonny said and flicked his tongue along his jugular vein  
“Okay, okay, my bad” 

Just as Will began unbuttoning Sonny’s shirt and pulling it from his trousers, Wills room door opens and a nurse comes in and gasps loudly as she stumbles upon Will and Sonny making out 

“Oh, hi, errr sorry, I need to take Mr Horton’s vitals.”  
Sonny pulls back breathless and gasps “Oh God, sorry, we errr… well… sorry.”  
He shuffles off the bed and begins to button his shirt closed and tucked back into his trousers as the nurse comes and takes Wills temperature and blood pressure.

“Your heart rate is a little high, but that may be due to your errr… well your husband.”  
Both Sonny and Will blush and the nurse smiles “I’m done, so I will leave you to it, just a tip, your room has a dimmer switch, gives you a bit more time not to get caught in the act.” She laughs slightly as she leaves the men whose blush had increased.

“Oh god we are teenagers” Will said  
“And that is my cue to go”  
“Awww Sonny”  
“I’ll be back tomorrow with another surprise”  
“Ohhhh I am intrigued, kiss goodbye?”  
Sonny smiles and is the one to pepper kisses on Will “Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow.”  
“I love you”  
“Love you too my husband.” Sonny responds as he leaves Will for the night.

Sonny finds the nurse who interrupted them “Hey sorry for earlier, I was wondering if you could help me, I have a plan I want to surprise Will, but not sure.”  
“Sure, I’m off my shift in 10; I can meet you by the coffee stand if that’s okay.”  
“Brilliant, thank you.”  
Sonny took a seat and pulled his phone out and began to make a checklist while he waited for the nurse smiling each time a new idea came to him.

“Operation honeymoon in hospital is a go.”  
Sonny said out loud and laughed to himself.

To be continued…


	2. China

Sonny shook out the tablecloth and lay it on the makeshift table and began to place the cutlery and plates down. He was so grateful to the nurse to have helped find a room that would be unused.

The room was having a new oxygen line fitted and would be out of action for the next week which was perfect for Sonny’s plan.

He hung the string lights and candles to give them some light and with a few tips from the nurse, unlocked the wheels and moved the bed that was situated in the room against one wall and locked in place and lay a comforter over it, for some later snuggling.

He pulled the containers out of the foil lined bag holding the warmth to make the room complete, now to go get the missing piece… his husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will lay curled up asleep in a ball in his bed, his mind raced through what could seem like a nightmare. It seemed to have been a recurring nightmare he had when he was ill… watching his own funeral from the side-lines, except there was no tears, no how much they missed him, in fact it was celebrations, party poppers, alcohol, Sonny talking to random men that he had never seen before and Ari running to Gabi to point and ask, “Is that my new daddy?”.

During this nightmare, Sonny came into his hospital room with a bag and saw Will murmuring and looking quite distressed, he dropped the bag on the chair and was next to Will noticing he was asleep and he began to whisper to Will not to pull him too quickly out of it 

“Hey, Will, shhhhh it’s okay, wake up I’m here”  
Sonny’s voice echoed into Will’s subconscious and into his nightmare, Sonny looking directly at him, baring his teeth in his smile as he pointed at one of the men  
“No, no, don’t, please, Sonny” Will spluttered 

Sonny a little taken aback shook Will harder “Will, wake up, I’m here.” Only then did Will’s eyes began to blink rapidly open, remembering where he was and half turning to see his husband standing over him with a worried expression coating his face.

Will without thinking lunged at Sonny and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, holding him so close unwilling for him to leave, Sonny placed his around Will’s waist and held him back, feeling that Will was not going to say anything of what he saw.

“Don’t leave me” Will whispered, All Sonny could do was raise his one arm and place his hand on the back of Will’s head and reply “Never”. Sonny began to move back but could fee Will restrict and hold him firmer.

“Hey, darling what’s wrong.” Sonny asked, William refusing to answer just gripping longer onto his husband. “Will, my love, I’m not going anywhere without you, but your surprise is going to get cold at this rate.” 

Will leaned his head back and enquired “Surprise?”  
“Yeah, a surprise, I have your fancy mode of transportation outside and look, I knew you may not want to stay in that gown, so brought you some sweat pants and t-shirt.” Will’s eyes glistened as a giant smile rose up on his face 

“Oh, god yes, please, gimme gimme” Will mimicked a child wanting to grab things as Sonny smiled and chuckled to himself, hoping he would eventually be able to find out what unnerved Will so much later.

“okay okay, here you go” Sonny handed the bag to Will who unzipped it swiftly and pulled out his sweats before flinging the bed sheet away from him and pulling off the gown as quick as he could which caught Sonny off guard and his mouth gapped slightly staring at his husband who was in nothing but his boxers. Sonny also noticed that Will was looking a little thin, ribs showing that he didn’t remember seeing there before.

By the time Will slipped on the sweats and looked to Sonny, he was in a sort of trance staring at Will, who began to feel a little self-conscious but also happy that Sonny was still attracted to him, making his fears from his nightmare less worrisome.

“You like what you see Mister?” Will chimed as he slinked himself towards his husband still shirtless and the sweats and boxers had slipped down his hips, even making Will realise he had lost weight from the recent ordeal.

“I will never stop liking what I see Mister H-K.” Sonny replied and signalled for Will to come closer and he was rewarded with several chaste kisses.

“hmmm, William stop stop, come on, as much as I would love to continue this, which I am sure we will later, there is food and its getting cold.”

“Food?” Will questioned  
“Yeah, get ya top on and I can escort you to my surprise.” Sonny said smiling with a cheeky wink which made Will chuckle slightly.

Will pulled his arms through his top and slipped his feet into the soft trainers that Sonny had also brought and unsteadily walked to the door. Sonny opened the door and directed the wheelchair for Will.

“I wish I didn’t need this” Will whispered  
“Just keep on at the physio to build your strength up and by end of the week I bet you will be running out of here” Sonny replied kissing the top of Will’s head as he began to wheel him to the location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Close your eyes” Sonny said as he stopped Will in front of the door  
“Really?” Will asked  
“Please?” Sonny said as he leaned against the closed door with his hand on the handle.  
“sure, why not.” Will closed his eyes and smiled 

Sonny waved his hands in front of Will to make sure he wasn’t looking and so opened the door and stepped behind Will’s chair and spoke “Okay keep them closed, we are on the move”

Sonny wheeled Will into the room and to the side of the table and locked the wheels. Sonny came around and stood in front waiting to offer his hand to Will 

“You can open them now” Sonny expressed and Will opened his eyes blinked a couple of times and looked around the room at the lights and then the table set out for dinner with candles as well 

Will couldn’t fathom how he had managed to be this lucky, emotion from the nightmare, his recent ordeal and the overwhelming love he had for Sonny right now became too much and he began to cry, using his t-shirt to wipe them quickly away he looked up to Sonny, placed his feet on the floor and lunged once more into Sonny’s arms.

Sonny staggered a little not ready for the full force of his husband to come barrelling at him and he held him tightly “Will, you are scaring me, this is the second time this night that you look like this”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bring everything down…” he sniffles “you have done this amazing, sweet, loving gesture for me and I am a blubbering wreck.” 

“Will you know you can tell me everything and I think right now you need to tell me what is going on” 

Will leaned back and said, “can we eat first and then I will, I promise” Sonny nods and then whilst moving the wheelchair away, pulls back the chair “Your seat, my love” and ushers Will to take a seat at the table.

Will takes his seat and whispers a thankyou as he looks at the tubs of food “can I look?”

“Sure, go ahead” Sonny said as he opened the bottle and started to pour to glasses out of water.

As Will opened the tubs the aromas began to waft and make his stomach come alive with rumbles, he clearly was hungry “Crispy prawns, shredded pork and garlic and Szechuan beef …. Aww Sonny my favourites…. What about the carrots?”  
“I’ll take your carrots.”  
“Aww you’re too kind, that’s the only downside to take out, no matter how many times I ask”  
“Well we will have to make our own when we get out”  
“If!”  
“No, when! You know you will be getting out, anyway what is your aversion to carrots, have you always disliked them.”  
“think so, Rafe when he used to cook for us and the other kids, he used to make a separate stir fry for me without them… can I dig in?”

“Glad to see you have an appetite and sure go ahead” Sonny said whilst taking his own seat and they shared out the food and lifted their glasses as Sonny gave a toast.  
“To the start of our honeymoon.” They clinked their glasses and took a sip  
“Sorry we are not having a proper honeymoon”  
“Hey, don’t start going down that dark hole again, just look at it this way, he hit up Mexico yesterday and in a blink, we are in China, who knows where we will be tomorrow, all from the comfort of one place, beats losing out luggage and going through passport control”  
“We lost our luggage one time, which to be honest we didn’t really need to take anything we didn’t leave the room for the whole holiday, except to try that thing in the sauna”  
“Yes, let’s not be reminded of that mini disaster with the Sauna, the look on that guy’s face” which brought loud laughs from both.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“But there won’t be enough room for the both of us”  
“How will you know if you don’t try.”

Sonny sat on the examination bed with his arms open wide enticing Will to come join him. He had noted it was a little smaller than the bed that was Wills temporary accommodation, but he still thought they could cuddle on it.

Will kicked off his shoes whilst sitting on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up onto the bed, and he faced Sonny whose back was now pressed against the wall. Will raised his hand up to Sonny’s cheek and stared into his eyes and sighed.

They lay there together for a while in silence, enjoying being in each other’s arms before Will drew in a breath and said, “I keep dreaming of my funeral.”  
Sonny wrapped his arms tighter around Will and nuzzled the back of his neck “shhhh”  
“But, it’s not a normal funeral, there is a celebration going on, drinks, music, party poppers”  
“You mean like a wake for you”  
“No, not a party in my memory, a party because I am gone”  
“What Will, that’s, you know that would never happen”  
“You are around all these guys and, and, Ari is asking which one will be her daddy next.” Will began to become breathless and tears welling up 

“you were pointing at them like I needed to help you chose… Sonny …. I”  
“Hey, no stop, just stop, it is most definitely not real, it aint gonna happen… EVER. Do you hear me. Ari loves and adores you, you are her father, her dad, she has had to survive …. We have had to survive without you … not again… we are yours…. I am yours husbands for life.”

Sonny leans towards Will’s ear and whispers “I am forever yours, no one captivates, enthrals or gets me like you do and I wouldn’t have it any other way, William Horton-Kiriakis.”

Will wipes his tears and holds onto Sonny’s arms and the adoring words from his husband “I love you Jackson Horton-Kiriakis, you know that right”  
“I do, and I you, close your eyes, rest, we have 20 minutes before your curfew”  
Will spluttered slightly “Curfew? Who gave me a curfew?”  
“The nurse who helped me organise this, she gave me a time of when they will be around to do your evening checks.  
“If I have 20 mins, I want to do more than sleep, I have the night for that.”  
“Oh, and what do you have in mind hmmmm?” Sonny teased

Will cautiously rolled himself over and planted a kiss on Sonny and then another and dragged his hand through Sonny’s hair and deepened the kiss. Sonny with one arm wrapped around Will and pulled his body close, whilst the other he used to prop himself up a little.

Sonny was enjoying their time together but he knew if they started they were most definitely going to be late.

“Will, darling, time to go”  
“But you said…”  
“I know what I said, and you know that 20 minutes is by far nowhere enough time for what your dirty little mind is cooking up in there.”  
Will pouts and says, “well if you stop talking then we might”  
Sonny sits himself up and nudges at Will, who teeters on the edge of the bed “Fine!”

Will stands and slips his shoes back on, takes a mouthful of now cold Chinese and plops himself back in the wheelchair. Sonny knows he has disappointed Will, but he wraps the blanket up and makes quick work of the tidying, all the way Will sits there pouting at him work, by the end he feels a little guilty he didn’t help.

“When do I see you next?”  
“Tomorrow evening, Marlena said she was going to stop by in the day to see you.”  
“Oh Good, I have another scan tomorrow as well”  
“You do?”  
“Just routine they said” 

Sonny put the bags on the back of the wheelchair and opened the door, he began wheeling Will out, he stopped and looked back and flicked the lights out which he left there, ready for tomorrows new location … Greece.


	3. Greece

Will lay there trying to keep still, the itch in his nose taunting him, he sighed heavily as he clung his fists deeper into the table. When he could no longer hold it, he rubbed his nose with his hand and sighed feeling accomplished at ridding the itch until a voice through a tannoy came.

“Mr Horton, please keep still”  
Will rubbed his nose one more time and rested his hands   
“Sorry, how much longer, I’ve been lying here for forever?”  
“Few more minutes, I promise.” The voice echoed.

Will sighed in resignation, closing his eyes he replayed last night, enjoying his meal with Sonny, feeling Sonny pressed against him on the hospital bed, pulling at his shirt. Before long a loud buzzer signalled the end of the scan and caused Will to jump out of his memories abruptly.

“All done Mr Horton.”  
“Please, It’s Will and thank God.” The table slid away from the tube that Will have been subjected to lie in, he sat upright and cricked his neck.

“So the verdict? Brain tumour gone, or back, or what?”  
“The doctor will be round to discuss the results Mr Horrr… Will”  
“You are not helping the nerves, you know that right.” Rambled Will nervously.  
The technician smiled as a porter arrived with his wheelchair to take him back to his room.

“Seriously, I can walk you know, my physio even tells me I need to exercise and keep walking.”  
“Hospital policy I am afraid” replied the porter.

Will pouted and slumped into the chair   
“I’d make the most of being waited on hand and foot”   
“It’s getting old… fast!” Will grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marlena sat in her office finishing off some of her paperwork when she heard a faint know at the door.

“Come in” Marlena called and looked up over her glasses and saw Sonny standing there with a box in his hands.  
“Sonny, my dear come in, please”  
“Thanks, I hope I wasn’t disturbing you.”   
“Not at all, some last minute paper work to try and finish before John and I are going away for a few days.”  
“Oh somewhere nice”   
“California” Marlena smiled 

Sonny smiled in reply knowing she meant to see Paul.  
“Oh, err, hope you have a lovely time, I was wondering would you be stopping by Will’s room anytime today? But I guess with you going away you won’t be”  
“Well he had his scan today so either way I will be stopping by, is there something I can do?” Marlena asks 

“Oh goodness, his scan, I forgot, I was so preoccupied with planning this evening that his scan completely lost me.” Sonny dropped into the seat in front of Marlena’s desk and balanced the box on the edge.

“What surprise do you have planned for William?”   
“Whilst he has been in hospital the last few nights I have been giving him a honeymoon in a different country, so the cuisine is from places we have been or what to go, give him something to look forward to rather being bored in the hospital.”  
“That is such a wonderful idea I am sure he appreciates all that you are doing for him Sonny, but how may I help.”

“Well see tonight its Greece and I well I brought him an outfit for him to wear, I mean being in sweats or that hospital gown all the time, I just wanted him to feel himself and I was wondering if you could deliver the outfit to him, I need to take Ari to a drumming lesson and then make the food, and get it here.”

“Drumming? Ari is still interested in drumming lessons”  
“Apparently, so thought a few lessons may make her see how much hard work it is and she move on, I think she being stubborn like her father”  
Marlena laughed at the comment “Yes, I don’t think it’s just William where she gets that from, both you and Gabi can be quite headstrong as well.”  
“I…. errr…..” Sonny speechless just smiled and nodded.

“Sonny I would more than happily drop the parcel off to him and I am sure he will love it and the meal. Hopefully if this scan is clear he may be home sooner rather than later”  
“I Know Ari and I both want that very much, Thank you, for everything, including remarrying us.”

Sonny rose and secured the box on Marlena’s desk, she rose from her chair and came round to give him a hug “in a heartbeat, you and William… are where you both belong, back with each other and that makes everything perfect.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will made himself comfortable back in his bed and as hard as he tried not wanting to fall asleep, his energy levels hadn’t quite come back to normal yet, the nurse who came to take his vitals did so with him asleep and he didn’t stir.

The nurse was leaving as Marlena was cornering the nurses’ station for Will’s room   
“Oh Dr Evans, William is sleeping right now, didn’t even stir when I was checking his vitals. I think the scan wore him out”  
“Thank you for that, I will go sit with him for a bit, do you know if his results have been relayed to him yet?”  
“Not yet, the doctor hasn’t been round yet”  
“Thank you.” Marlena said and continued to Will’s room. She eased the door open and sure enough William was fast asleep with the covers barely covering him. She came inside and closed the door behind her. She placed the box on the chair and pulled the covers over him to which he snuggled further down the bed inside them.

Marlena smiled and brushed his hair slightly. Realising that he looked very comfortable and she didn’t want to wake him… she pulled some paper from her purse and found a pen on the side and wrote a note and left it on top of the box for Will to discover when he woke.  
Some time passes and Will stirs from his slumber, he stretches his body and arches his back. He leans across and grabs the glass of water on his beside and notices the box perched on the seat with a note sitting there 

Dear William, I didn’t want to wake you when I came to visit, so please find a parcel that is from your husband for your evening. He will come to collect you at 8 sharp. John and I are headed off to California for a few days, so I shall speak to you soon. Oh before I forget, I saw your scans, all good, the neurologist will explain more but not long and you will be home with your daughter and husband, take care … Grandma 

Will smiled and was relieved that at least he was being told the scan was good and that his ordeal may finally be over. He placed the note to the side and grabbed the box and landed it on the bed, he began to lift the lid and find tissue paper covering the contents, he pulled feverously at it with excitement and there lay a pair of beige linen slacks and a loose fitted white shirt. Right at the bottom was a pair of vans that he recognised from his wardrobe at home.

He quickly headed to the bathroom for a wash and quickly changed, it felt so refreshing to wear clothes other than his sweatpants, as much as he loved to lounge in them. Will sat on the edge of the bed clockwatching it was 7.45pm and he knew Sonny would be there soon, but he wanted to give Sonny a surprise instead, therefore he stood upright and walked to the door a little unsteadily at first but with each step he got a little stronger. 

He made it to the nurses’ station and the nurse who helped make their honeymoon happen was just coming on shift   
“Well look at you all dressed up, Mr Horton-Kiriakis got you another evening all set?”  
“He does, but I wanted to surprise him and meet him there instead of being wheeled up, if I miss him could you let him know to go straight to the room, I don’t want to scare him.”  
“Will do, take your time and if there is any problem, you shout someone okay?” the nurse warned.

William could only smile before leaving for the room. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will made the last few steps of the stairs and tried to get his breath back, he knew he should have taken the elevator but he wanted to prove to himself and everyone else he was fine and ready to leave this place. He had decided that perhaps choosing this moment to prove that was a little stupid but it was done now, he caught his breath and took the last few paces until he got to the room and was surprised to see that Sonny was already there, laying a blanket on the floor with some cushions, he had switched the string lights and a few odd candles as well.

Will watched him scurry and lay out the various foods, he also observed Sonny’s attire, he had gone for a light grey pair of linen slacks and a white shirt that had a few of his buttons unopened, allowing the chest hair to be visible. Will smiled not wanting to disturb him he stayed quiet and watched his husband at work that was until Sonny stood upright nodded to himself and spun on his heels to go and get Will who was already standing there in the doorway causing him to jump.

“Will! Oh, errr I wasn’t expecting to see you there.”  
“To be honest, I was expecting to see you here either, I thought I would get here first and surprise you by being here, but I obviously misjudged the timings and what you do to prepare, but I enjoyed watching you.” Will said smirking as he walked in and planted a loving kiss on Sonny 

Sonny welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and pulled him closer. He hummed slightly feeling his husband near; he was just as frustrated as Will was that he was still in hospital but soon he would be home and in their bed together and their home.

“Thank you for the clothes, It feels nice to be in something other than sweat pants, we kinda match”   
“Well it was something I thought we would wear if we were in this location, come on take a seat and have a look at what we got see, if you can guess where we are tonight.”

Both Sonny and Will sat down on the blanket and relaxed against the cushions, Will began to peer around the different foods, some looked familiar and some that didn’t… it was when he saw Baklava he knew.

“Awwww you took me to Greece? It’s Greece right?” Will pointed at the dessert and said “That’s baklava, I’m sure of it and that is errr, custard in pastry… oh wait you told me before… errrm ermm oh Sonny dammit what was it again?”

“Galatoboureko. I do love that you noticed the dessert before the rest, granted it was more dips and such but its Taramasalata and Tzatziki and lastly…”  
“Moussaka right” Will chimed in to see Sonny smile and nod.

They ate and chatted and Sonny asked about Will’s scan   
“So do you know the results?”  
“The neurologist was delayed today so he won’t see me until tomorrow, but Grandma Marlena looked at the results and she said they were good, so in the right direction”  
“That’s brilliant news, so you may not be here much longer.”  
“I hope not, I would like to spend a night in our bed, together with no distractions or nurses coming in to check my vitals”

“Me too, I also want to really take you and Ari on holiday together.”   
“yeah? You don’t want an actual honeymoon first?”  
“Well that too, but I’ve always wanted to take you and Ari to Greece, but she was too little at first and then …”  
“I got shot; I cheated and got myself killed”   
“Yeah, I got stabbed and lost all our money as well”  
“I will never be able to look at that chapter again without regret Sonny, you know that right, I mean I also regret this past chapter… no memories, Paul… brain tumour.”  
“Hey, let’s not shall we, happy thoughts, happy times together, our family…” Sonny began to pepper kisses down Will’s neck, his hand dipping under the loose shirt Will was wearing and resting on his side. Will pulled at Sonny to be closed and hooked his arm around his neck and his hand cupping his head, while they began to enjoy one another again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will and Sonny continued to lay there, Sonny had since moved the food away and wrapped the blanket over a sleeping Will who softly snored. They have over indulged both in each other and the food, Sonny knew they should have waited until Will got the all clear and came home, but the want and need to be that close to his husband after everything they had just withstood was warranted. 

Sonny eased his arm away from Will who responded by snuggling closer to him, he smiled and slowly brushed Wills hair, he lent down and kissed his forehead, and then his nose, and gently kissed his lips which caused a lopsided smirk to appears on Will’s face and Sonny couldn’t help but laugh a little too loudly which cause Will to stir.

“You are laughing at me?”  
“Sorry darling but you and that smile, too cute and adorable”  
“Manly and handsome you mean” Will replied stretching his body out, the blanket fall away to reveal is slim body to Sonny, he stared slightly and quickly threw Will his shirt.

“I think it’s time I walk you home”  
“Awwww really, just one more minute, please.” Will pleaded  
“Trust me I would rather take you home and well you know, but it really is time to get you back to your room, they may send a search party for you”

Will nodded and pulled the shirt on and helped Sonny clear the rest of it away, he strode back to his room arm in arm, Will occasionally leaning his head on Sonny’s shoulder   
“Are you free tomorrow, to be here for my results? With Grandma Marlena out of town I would really like someone to be there with me, just in case.”  
“Of course, I will drop Ari off and will come straight over.” Sonny replied squeezing Will’s hand to comfort him “You know you have nothing to worry about Marlena said it was all good, I can’t see her going out of town if it was otherwise.”

Will silently nodded, as they turned the corner and reached his room door,   
“Do you want to come inside and tuck me in or you going to kiss me goodnight here?”  
“William” Sonny whispered, he knew what would happen if he came inside   
“goodnight Jackson” Will replied and kissed him and opened the door to enter. Sonny placed the basket to one side and pulled will back into a long needy kiss 

“I am protecting the nurses, trust me I would be inside there in a heartbeat, but that is something for when we get home, go sleep my dear and I will see you tomorrow.”  
Will blushed and giggled slightly at the thought of the nurses catching them in a more precarious position than they did the other night.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you to darling husband” Sonny said as Will walked into his room and closed the door

Sonny took hold of the basket and left to the elevator, he smiled to himself reminiscing already of the evening, and began to think 

“Where to next? Hmmmm …..”

To be continued


	4. Great Britain

Will sat in his chair beside the bed with his legs propped up onto the bed with his laptop on his knee and clicking a pen profusely wishing and hoping for some kind of magic would appear on the screen, but that would involve typing and today words didn’t seem to be that easy or what topic he could write about.

He had already written the piece about his grandmother Caroline and that was all geared for the issue coming out soon, so he needed to focus on something. He looked at the clock, 10am and the neurologist or Sonny hadn’t visited yet and Will was getting antsy.

Will continued to stare at the screen and when he looked at the clock again it was 11am, now he knew it didn’t take this long to take Ari to school and not even a nurse had come into see him.

He stood and began to pace the room “This is stupid” Will repeated to himself as Will took the handle of his room and opened it a dishevelled looking Sonny stood in the doorway with his hand out reached about to take the door himself.

“Oh Will, I am so so sorry, literally everything was going against me today.” Sonny said exasperated.

Will with no hesitation took Sonny by surprise and embraced him and held tightly, Sonny’s arms instinctively wrapped around his husband and help him as he felt Will’s head nuzzle into the crook of his neck, he felt this was more for Will’s benefit than his own.

“Darling, maybe we could do this inside your room, I brought food, a picnic of sorts for lunch and late lunch.” 

Will released Sonny and stepped back “Sorry, I know I am being stupid, just you could have texted me, or called me you were running late.” Will turned on his heels and trundled back into his room and clambered into bed “The Neurologist hasn’t been yet and so I am still waiting.”

Sonny could see that Will was a little agitated and pulled his phone out of his pocket and raised it to show Will

“Sonny! What in the world have you done to your phone?” Will gasped at just how much damage was caused to the phone, not just all the cracks in the screen, but the back case had broken leaving part of the battery visible.

“I think you should get comfy and I will tell you a story, about our daughter and Xander!”

Will smiled and like a child nestled himself into bed, fluffing his pillows and pulling the sheets over his knees. Sonny walked out the room and returned with a brown paper bag with the Brady’s pub sign and one plain bag. Sonny sat them on the foot of the bed and pulled at the moveable tray and pulled out carious items

The smell that was coming from the bags hit Will and his stomach like usual it began to rumble, and Sonny laughed “right on cue.” Will poked his tongue out and waited patiently for Sonny to begin.

“So, let me start by saying that today’s honeymoon excursion is the UK, so we have English, Welsh, Scottish and Irish cuisine.” Sonny explained as he began to pull various containers and bottles from the bags.

He lay the makeshift tablecloth over the bed and proceeded to continue with opening things

“Errr darling are we not going to our room for this?”

“No I thought we could eat here and well so we don’t miss your neurologist” Sonny replied

“Oh okay” Will answered and watched Sonny continue

“You are disappointed?” Sonny asked

“Not disappointed, just it was nice to go to our own little sanctuary and spend time together, means at any moment a nurse will come in, we may get caught like the first day”

Sonny laughed “William, you are so predictably horny aren’t you.”

Will backhanded Sonny’s arm “Hey, don’t be mean, I just miss you, I miss us”

Sonny stopped what he was doing and looked into Will’s now brighter blue eyes and smiled widely “I have missed you to, and I promise, pinky promise when you get out of here, we won’t be leaving our room for hours?” Sonny said holding his little finger up for Will to interlock his own

“I’ll hold you to that, mister.” Will said as he pulled Sonny forward into a kiss.  
  


Will’s stomach once more growled and they both laughed.

“Ok, so we have, in tray 1 …. Fish and chips in there is laverbread, in that one…” Sonny peered in “Ahhh yes, that’s haggis, this one is Welsh rarebit and in the flask there is clam chowder, plus Welsh cakes for dessert and to drink we have tea, Guinness, whiskey and water, tuck in.”

Will just stared amazed at his husband but also at the food “I have no idea where to begin, I have questions, I mean that’s before we even get to the phone saga… what’s laverbread? That doesn’t look like bread and it looks green, then we have haggis that’s Scotland and welsh rabbit, that looks more like cheese on toast love than rabbit?”

William rambled a multitude of questions off to Sonny who watched Will become animated with his questions and his response to some of it was hilarious and definitely took his mind off the neurologist and the results which was Sonny’s plan all along.”

“I didn’t say rabbit, I said rarebit which in essence is like a cheese on toast from wales.” He laughed slightly at Will’s realisation that he has misheard Sonny

“Also laverbread is seaweed, hence the green and haggis is a sheep’s stomach with stuff inside”

“Are you trying to kill me Sonny?”

“No darling I am most certainly not and that joke is still way to soon.” Sonny stood there with a slight scowl, the idea of losing Will was definitely something that still didn’t sit well with him. Will smile which melted his scowl very quickly and Will grabbed the cheese on toast first 

Will was a little more reluctant to try the haggis and laverbread but he gave it his best shot, at least one mouthful each before admitting defeat on both and apologising to Sonny.

“Don’t be that was why I left these till last Clam chowder from the Brady pub and fish and chips, can’t really go wrong with them now can we”

Sonny began to regale the story of his phone and how Ari had watched none other than Home Alone and had this bright spark idea to make some of the traps in the Kiriakis mansion to which Xander may or may not have been a victim, and whilst Sonny scrambled to the sounds of his screams his phone was the choice sacrifice or Xander falling down the stairs as much as Sonny semi-wished Xander was injured.

“So what you are telling me Sonny, is that you are a bad parent allowing our child to become a delinquent and booby-trapping the house?” Will said with a straight face.

“Errrrr…. Noooooo” Sonny stared at Will who was face was not giving away if he was joking or not.

“I mean, she has been through a lot, Gabi in prison, you coming back, Leo, the tumour…. I mean I think I was doing an okay job though I am sure I could have stepped up more…” Sonny rambled dragging his hand through his hair as he began over analysing the situation.

Will realising that his joke hadn’t struck the right chord, rushed out of bed and placed both his hands either side of Sonny’s cheeks, making him stand still for a second allowing Will to lift his head up and let his blue yes stare into his husbands brown russet eyes.

“Stop that, you know I don’t believe for one second you are a bad father, to be twisted to her every want and need, sure, allow her to do wrong purposefully? Never, Sonny it was a joke, a bad one I grant you but today I seem to be hitting all the wrong notes, trust me when I say I trust Ari always in your care.”

“Sure?”

“I’m sure, I think we need to have a little talk with her when I get out of what and how she thought that was a good idea. How did Xander take it?”

“Surprisingly well, perhaps if it was you or I, then we would be dead, but Ari angelically smiled at him and acted so innocent, he just huffed swore under his breath in some weird language and left me to deal with her.”

“Well it sounds so very entertaining and I kind of missed that I wasn’t there to see our little girl in action… you do know she will be the death of us”

“Well we know she can clearly take care of herself, so we might not need to worry when she starts dating.” Sonny teased.

“Arianna Grace will not be dating I will lock her in a tower, and she can become Rapunzel.” Will responded with wide eyes after Sonny started to laugh

“I think you need this whiskey more than I!”

“You brought whiskey?”

Sonny smiled and lifted the bottle of whiskey on one hand and in the other a can of Guiness.

“Guiness and Whiskey, along with some tea and water ohhh and for dessert welsh cakes, they are like flat scones.”

They continued to eat and drink and chat and Sonny moved the containers so he could sit properly against the foot of the bed and Will grabbed his pillow placed it on Sonny’s lap and lay himself down allowing Sonny’s one hand to weave through his hair as the other interlock with Will’s hand and Will caress gently with his thumb.  
  
“I think I may be stuck here for another day, the neurologist hasn’t arrived for me to get the freedom speech, Sonny I really feel fine now and I just want to be at home with you and Arianna, speaking of Ari when you have to go collect her.”

“Maggie said she would kindly collect her today so I could stay around and wait for the results with you. I am sure they wouldn’t leave you hanging like this if there was a serious problem. But I agree with you, I can’t wait to take you home.”

Sonny lent down and kissed Will’s forehead, Will spun himself round and on his knees, throwing the pillow behind him he grabbed the lapels of Sonny’s jacket pulling him closer and with a little bit too much force collided with Sonny as he began to kiss his husband and they fell backwards Sonny’s one hand landing on the bed not to have all his weight against Will and his other come to Will’s cheek deepening the kiss. Freeing his legs Will shuffled up the bed pulling Sonny against him.

Sonny made light work of his jacket tossing it to one side and Will had already unbuttoned some of the buttons from his shirt and was now pulling it free from Sonny’s trousers. 

Sonny’s hand pulled at the corner of the t-shirt Will was wearing and slid his hand up to Will’s waist slightly pulling their bodies tighter together before resting on Will’s hip. Will’s hands pushing at Sonny’s shirt and then gliding through his chest hair as they continued to kiss, their breaths became short and sharp gasps.

Before they could continue there was a quick knock at the door and Sonny dived off the bed and tried to button up as many buttons as possible and Will grabbed the pillow and held it in front of himself to hide himself and sniggered slightly at the blush on Sonny’s cheeks as the doctor strolled in.

“Good evening Mr Horton, very sorry it’s taken us so long to stop by, we wanted to make sure of the results of MRI before coming to you.”

“Right, and?” Will asked

“It looks like the MRI on this occasion was somehow corrupted and the imaging that was produced it inaccurate, we are sorry to say we need to repeat the MRI and keep you in at least one more day”

“Corrupt? What? Are you telling me it took you the whole day to realise that whatever happened is making me stay away from my husband and my daughter!” Will began to become irritable

Sonny who now felt more presentable turned and looked at both the doctor and Will “Are we sure that it is corrupt and not a problem with the tumour?”

“There was a malfunction in the software in which the imaging is transferred from the machine to the computer, it has overlay several patients MRI’s on top of one another and therefore we can’t distinguish your MRI from 3 other peoples MRI’s. A technician has been called and they have been rectifying the problem. We will therefore need you to have another MRI in the second machine we have in the hospital which is still working well. Due to the number of repeat MRI’s we can’t get you in til tomorrow morning.” The doctor further explained 

Will opened his mouth to berate the doctor but Sonny squeezed his arm and Sonny answered, “Thank you for the explanation, Will is just frustrated but we can manage one more day.” Will just nodded and the doctor excused himself and left the husbands alone.

“I know it is not ideal my love but at least it wasn’t bad news”

“It was bad news, what happens if there was something really wrong with me and and and ….” Will just stopped talking and played with the corner of the pillow, Sonny came closer and pulled Will into a hug “I know, but tomorrow we get one more day on our hospital honeymoon before we get to go and plan another honeymoon”

“Preferably with no hospitals”

“That I agree upon” Sonny answered and kissed him once more and they enjoyed the rest of the evening of desserts and drinks all the while Sonny trying to think of the next destination trying not to show Will that he was just as disappointed in Will not coming home already.


	5. Amalfi Coast

Sonny sat in the Kiriakis kitchen aimlessly staring at his coffee and spinning his new phone on the counter. He was waiting for Will to message him back about his repeated MRI and when he could come home… they so hoped today would be it.

Across town in the hospital Will sat dangling his feet off the side of the bed that was attached to the MRI machine, several technicians mulled round the computers with the odd glance up to Will and then back to the screens

“You know it be easier if you just tell me already, instead of keeping me here like a freaking prisoner” Will shouted across the room.

“Sorry Mr Horton, just a few more minutes.”

“That is Mr Horton-Kiriakis thanks and has another error occurred or have you found something?”

Kayla Brady walked through the department to chase a consult for a neurologist for a separate patient and she stopped in the technicians room for where he might be and could see Will sitting there very impatiently.

“Hey, is everything alright with Will?”

All the technicians turned and nodded with one replying “Dr Brady, yes it’s just with the error yesterday and what Mr Horton… Horton-Kiriakis has been through we want to be thorough.”

“I can see, have you told him that, he looks like he is about to make a grand escape.”

Kayla peered closer to the screen and smiled… she took hold of the tannoy and spoke

“Will its Kayla, relax, it’s all good, just over cautious technicians, we will get this to your neurologists and then perhaps we can get you released, few more minutes and an orderly will come and take you back to the room.”

Will nodded and the tightness he felt in his chest began to subside and relief washed over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny came into the hospital and looked at his two surprises “you guys take a seat and I will be back for you in a second”

Sonny dialled another number and began walking towards Will’s room as he turned the handle and walked in he spoke

“Yes that is two orders of Perche ala acqua pazza, dessert special and also could you bring a bottle of prosecco, yeah its room 318 and I will let the nurses know to expect you.”

“Let me guess tonight we are honeymooning on the Amalfi coast” Will asked

** **

**“**The freshest Sea food in the world and then tomorrow you can pick the destination” Sonny replied

** **

**“**Awesome I love this idea of spending a night in a different place but tomorrow I hope I can spend a night at home” Will said hopefully

** **

“I want that too, but seeing as they haven’t signed off on releasing you yet I thought it would be cool if I could bring a bit of home to you”

Sonny had now returned to the door and opened it to reveal Arianna and Gabi

“Ariiiii” William says surprised. Arianna ran towards her dad who scooped her up and she gleefully chimes

“Mommy said you are all better”

** **

“Well if I wasn’t before I am now” Will cuddles her closer and has a very big smile on his face along with Sonny and Gabi.

“And we have all kinds of plans for the summer, don’t we Sonny?” Will commented

**“**Oh yeah, lots of really fun plans”

William continues “You wanna hear them?” 

Ari looks up to Will and nods profusely for him to continue “Seeing fireworks on 4th July, obviously, ride the Ferris wheel at the state fair, camping by the lake…”

“That’s a long list of fun but…so Daddy Will is gonna need a lot of rest, he is gonna need a lot of strength for that so why we don’t let him do that sweetie.” Gabi suggested

“Do we have to go mommy?” Arianna said whilst pouting at her mom

**“**Yeah he does, he need his rest bebita”

“But you can come back tomorrow, right?” Will asks and then continues “Thanks for bringing her”

Gabi hugs Will and then picks Ari from the bed and lets Sonny hug her before leaving, Sonny blows kisses as the door closes he looks back to Will smiling and comes back to the bed.

“You know what the best thing about honeymooning on the Amalfi coast is… The view” William said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows at Sonny, who sniggered and lent in and kissed his husband.

After several seconds of kissing Sonny gasped “William….”

Will smirked and continued “hhhmummmm” he pressed his hand on Sonny’s lower back pulling him closer and with his other hand slipping it through Sonny’s hair

“oh gawd, Will you know this is …. I want to ….. but here…. We will…W…”

“Get caught again you mean?” Will whispered into Sonny’s ear which tickled and enticed Sonny on

Sonny began to pull at the loose t-shirt that Will was wearing and Will raised his arms and Sonny in one brisk movement had Will’s shirt off and threw it across the room, Will began to unbutton Sonny’s shirt …

“I love you”

“Hello Mr Horton-Kiriakis, I … eerrrrr …. Ohhhh”

Both men froze and looked to the door frame to where the surprised nurse stood. They both blushed and apologised

“It is rather sweet, just to inform you Mr Horton-Kiriakis, your food delivery is here and I have a side order of discharge papers for the other Mr Horton-Kiriakis.” She beamed.

“My discharge papers, oh thank god.” Will said, the nurse handed them over and she looked at Will and then to Sonny before she left she chuckled a response to Sonny

“You are one lucky man” as she looked back at Will’s physique, who pulled the sheets covering his chest.

Both Sonny and Will stared at one another before laughing

“Dinner is served” Sonny said as he present Will with the delivery.

“Perhaps we could take that home and enjoy a split honeymoon Amalfi Coast a la Horton-Kiriakis boudoir!” Will wriggled his eyebrows once more to try and encourage Sonny.

“What are we waiting for?” Sonny suggested which caused Will to practically jump from his bed and grab his discarded shirt from the floor and his other belongings before saying “I’m ready honey.”

Sonny intertwined his fingers with Will’s and led him out of his room he had spent the better half of a month with Will and they handed his papers to the nurse and stepped into the elevator

Will looked at Sonny and said “Thank you for my honeymoon, darling husband.”

“We are not finished yet, my love” Sonny replied and kissed his husband as the elevator doors closed and they continued their journey home.

The End


End file.
